


a moment to last for eternity

by Mother_North



Series: Spectrum: Lighter shade [9]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Coaches, Light Angst, M/M, Psychology, Short One Shot, Sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22254706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mother_North/pseuds/Mother_North
Summary: Brian sees Yuzuru land quadruple axel for the very first time.
Relationships: Yuzuru Hanyu/Brian Orser
Series: Spectrum: Lighter shade [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1090488
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	a moment to last for eternity

**Author's Note:**

> RPF disclaimer: this is a work of fiction and it is not meant to offend anyone. It is a product of author’s imagination only. All thoughts, actions and emotions described below have nothing to do with reality.

~~

Brian is watching intently, not diverting his eyes for an instant: pristine white sheet of ice, painfully familiar sound of blades and a svelte figure traditionally clad in all black.

It’s still very early, yet he is not surprised to see his star pupil in here. Yuzuru is alone again – like always, focused beyond measure and uncannily beautiful.

Brian wants to cry out loud, telling him that it is _already_ enough for today, that it is an absolutely reckless thing to do. Schedule needs to be stuck to no matter what and risking to get injured is something that has to be avoided at all costs.

Instead, he silently gulps.

Watching Yuzuru on the ice reminds of a bird flight, albeit this time Brian can’t shake off an uneasy feeling that he is watching a beautiful bird smashing its frail chest against the bars of an invisible cage, thrashing violently, struggling to break free and crying and screeching – asking to be saved, pleading for help…

A cold shiver runs down his spine and Brian doesn’t feel quite himself.

Those black bottomless eyes (devoid of starlight and stormy, as a night sky in late February); that ashen pallor of smooth skin and the pronounced ribcage rising and falling _too_ swiftly, fighting for every ounce of desired oxygen… 

Yuzuru looks _transfigured_ – an entity from a parallel plane of existence. He is made of Light and Darkness; a living and a breathing illustration of a fucking dichotomy principle.

Brian sighs heavily, worrying his lower lip with teeth. Tension is prickling his fingertips as he continues watching, entranced. Yuzuru is a bundle of raw nervous energy and Brian can sense its impact even while standing at the side of the skating-rink.

He is sure that Yuzuru is keenly aware of his presence but the headstrong boy is not thinking about stopping at all, moreover, his whole appearance practically screams of extreme determination: “Don’t you dare to stand in my way! Don’t you dare to break my intense focus!”

_Scary._

A strange analogy visits Brian’s mind: he is suddenly reminded of a somnambulist walking on a roof eave, balancing on the very edge. Disturbing Yuzuru at the moment like this one might be of a no less danger.

Brian realizes with a frightening clarity that Yuzuru would jump down without batting an eye.

No fear, no hesitation.

The thought turns Brian’s insides into a boiling, scorching dot of anxiousness – constricting his lungs, making it hard to breathe due to a wave of nauseating worry. Brian has to fight an irrational urge to jump on the ice immediately to rip Yuzuru out of the clutches of the _ice demon_. He wants to see _his_ sunshine boy smiling warmly at him; he wants him to be human again – _vulnerability_ of a mortal instilled in the pits of his enticing dark eyes…

Brian is at a loss when Yuzuru is like this: distant and unreachable, immersed in his own world – eerily beautiful; a _kami_ walking the earth among mere humans.

Brian can hardly call himself a religious person, yet while watching Yuzuru skating, one often has to chase away thoughts of some supernatural interference. Brian wills himself to take a deep breath before pinching the back of his hand. Painfully.

Yuzuru is gaining speed, flying across the ice, as if there is a pair of invisible wings behind his back. He is about to attempt a jump, which makes Brian go weak in the knees, a surge of panic seizes him and his heart leaps into his throat.

He is ordering his eyes to remain opened, desperately struggling with a desire _not_ to watch, being too terrified by a prospect of finally seeing something he refused to believe was possible at all, beyond the range of human capabilities.

Brian’s jaw literally drops to the floor, yet no sound escapes him. He is bewildered, as he is _staring and staring and staring_ wide-eyed and utterly disbelieving at the trace on the ice of a fully-rotated and cleanly landed quadruple axel. It is there – right in front of his eyes, clearly visible but he simply can’t believe in what he has just witnessed.

Overwhelming pride, heady joy and a powerful adrenaline rush are tearing him apart from the inside, as if it was him, who has landed the fantastic jump – _more_ than a quad, _more_ than any fathomable challenge to oneself…

The unforgettable moment that lasts for eternity; Yuzuru for some infinitesimal amount of time defying laws of gravity – higher and higher, free and unreal.

Brian is happy to witness it during his lifetime. Yuzuru is chasing the impossible, stern and unafraid in his battle against the unforgivable ice and the limitations of his own body. Brian’s heart clenches achingly at the thought of _his_ boy wanting _to fly_ so badly, he is ready to sacrifice everything and some _more_ , if needed.

“Phenomenal,” whispers Brian under his breath, momentarily awed.

He is sweating profusely and his shirt is clinging to his back, making him shudder from sudden cold. Brian applauds three times and a loud echo travels across the spacious hall, ricocheting off the high walls and mirrors.

Yuzuru turns around with a startled jolt, blinking at Brian owlishly, as if he has just returned to reality from a deep trance. In his slightly unfocused gaze there is something of a dreamer and of a madman: his innermost desire has become reality.

His face lights up, relief and happiness softening his features – nothing was in vain: his tears, his blood and buckets of sweat.

_He did it._

“Have you seen, Brian-sensei?!”

Brian hasn’t heard Yuzuru addressing him this way for a very long time and it makes his heart skip a beat.

What in hell can the man that has successfully landed a quadruple axel possibly learn from him?

Through all these years, Brian was learning how to maneuver around Yuzuru, attempting to avoid any sort of direct or indirect confrontation, trying to decipher the masterfully hidden hurt behind the blinding boyish smile. 

A nod doesn’t count as “yes” and “I am OK” doesn’t mean that everything is truly fine. They had their fair share of misunderstandings and miscommunication issues, no one wanting to back down, stubbornness of Yuzuru driving Brian nuts over and over again.

Still Brian used to be the first to resign.

_Losing a battle is not losing a war._

“Yuzu, take it easy, please! What are you doing?! You’ll kill yourself, intolerable child!”

Yuzuru’s eyes sparkled with dark glee. Brian’s heart couldn’t withstand the attack of a charming insolent and it melted every time, overflood with conflicting emotions.

“Come here!” Brian opens his arms for an embrace. This time, Yuzuru doesn’t make him wait for too long – he is breathing hard, his body heat reaching Brian through layers of his training attire, strands of moist hair clinging to his sweaty forehead and tickling the skin of the older man’s cheek. His trembling form is pressed into Brian, pure euphoria dancing in each cell of his body, the world around opening up and ready to absorb _the_ _love_ he is willing to give.

“My calculation is right,” beams Yuzuru. “Can’t describe the feeling… You are in the air and time stops and you are hanging in the air and…”

Brian is intoxicated with Yuzuru’s tumultuous joy and proximity, his hand sliding down his lean back and then back up, massaging the nape of his neck in a fleeting ( _stolen_ ) caress. He is staring into his dark eyes where bright stars are igniting.

“What does it feel like, Yuzu? Tell me more! Please, go on! Speak!” Brian is brimming with enthusiasm.

They are both laughing, sharing the wondrous moment of triumph, as the impossible has become possible and the goal of making history seems nearer than ever.

“Eternity! It is like touching the eternity! I want more, Brian!”

Brian is hugging Yuzuru tighter; wags his finger pointedly, breathing in the peculiar scent of his hair through his nostrils before admonishing mildly:

“Are you insane, Yuzu?! No way! It is more than enough that you are in here, all alone at this ungodly hour of the morning, secretly practicing the craziest of figure skating elements and, well…” Brian’s voice raises apprehensively.

“You expect me to just _let_ you continue! You are asking to be given what for! Do you realize what you are doing to me, boy?!”

Yuzuru’s Cheshire cat grin only grows wider, as if Brian has praised him.

“I can do _whatever I want_ , Brian.”

Yuzuru closes the remaining distance between them and Brian’s whole world tilts off its axis. Yuzuru’s sensual lips touch his in a bold caress, yet it is too fleeting for Brian to react properly. His brain short-circuits and the realization that he has been kissed – so audaciously and dauntingly _sweet_ – knocks the wind out of him.

Forbidden longing is injected straight into his bloodstream and Brian is profoundly shaken.

Yuzuru flees his embrace. He turns over his shoulder to cast an overtly brazen glance at Brian’s still gaping face and then he is laughing – seductive and wild.

And for the first time ever, Brian is wholeheartedly regretting that there are no boards at the skating-rink in Toronto Cricket Club.

_Eternity must have the taste of Yuzuru’s lips._

~~


End file.
